Angel Quinn's band
by TabbyCat13
Summary: 15 year old Angel Quinn starts a band with out Joker and Harley knowing but soon her sister Harley and Joker find out


Angels band  
  
15 year old Angel Quinn hung up a poster in the school as it was becoming spring break she wanted to start a band with out her sister Harley and her boss The Joker knowing. Her friend Virgil Hawkens ran up and said "Cool a band I am the guitar player what are you going to do Drumer?" "Stupid it's my band I'm singer and one of the guitar players."Angel said "Cool whats it called?" "Ummm...Pink Slip?" "Thats cool."Virgil said with a smile then a girl ran up and her name was Mimi and she loved pink so before Angel knew it she wanted to be one of the four guitar players,Then Angel's friend Sora walked over and signed up as the third and last guitar player,Then Virgil's friend Matt came over and singed up as the drumer and Angel said "OK we will have pratice on Mondays,Wensdays,Fridays,and Saturdays at 5:00pm to 8:00pm." "OK."They all said. "OK today is what Friday so come over about 5:00pm." "OK."They all said.Angel snuck into the wearhouse that she lived in with Harley and them when she was half way up the stairs she heared Harley "Angel-kins?"Angel froze and said "Yes?" "Me and Mistah.J are leaving at 4:45pm to go to The Villains club OK?" "OK Harley-kins."Angel ran up the stairs and at 4:45pm Angel saw Harley and Joker leave and Angel jogged down the stairs and went into the basement and opened the Greage and the wearhouse was like a house but acculty it was half house and half wearhouse.Angel looked outside and noticed the black car was gone.At 5:00pm Virgil came in a black mini van with Sora,Mimi,and Matt and they unlouded the van and then said "Ready?" The nodded and Angel started playing.At 8:00pm Angel put down the guitar and said "Hey you guys want to come with me while I get myself a tatatto?" "Sure."They packed up and drove to the Tatatto place and she walked in and said "Hi I'm here for my appointment." "Name?" "Angel Quinzel." "This way."Angel followed and she lowered her shirt and she laid down as the person gave her a tatatto.The next morning Angel was sleeping in her bed and Harley came in to wake her up when Angel rolled over and she saw Angels tatatto.It was of a dark blue quater moon and a yelow star.She touched it and Angel flinched and rolled onto her stomach.She cover Angel up and left her alone.After the next two weeks Spring break was about a month long Angels cell phone rang and Angel answered and said "Hello?"After three minutes of talking Angel said "Thank you very much.Guys we got a gig." they cheered and Matt asked "Where?" "The Villains club.Tonight."They cheered and later on that night Angel and the gang went to The Villains club but Angel forgot that Harley and Joker where there and then someone said "OK now here is Pink Slip."Angel wlaked out on stage and said "One Two Three Four!"Angel played on her guitar and saided to sing. "He was a boy   
  
She was a girl   
  
Can i make it any more obvious   
  
He was a punk   
  
She did ballet   
  
What more can i say   
  
He wanted her   
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well   
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose   
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes   
  
He was a skater boy   
  
She said see you later boy   
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face   
  
But her head was up in space   
  
She needed to come back down to earth   
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits at home   
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone   
  
She turns on tv   
  
Guess who she sees   
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV   
  
She calls up her friends   
  
They already know   
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along   
  
Stands in the crowd   
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy   
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her   
  
Now he's a super star   
  
Slamming on his guitar   
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
  
  
  
  
He was a skater boy   
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her   
  
Now he's a super star   
  
Slamming on his guitar   
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out   
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now   
  
We are more than just good friends   
  
This is how the story ends   
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,   
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye   
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy   
  
And Im just a girl   
  
Can I make it any more obvious   
  
We are in love   
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock eachothers world  
  
I'm with the skater boy   
  
I said see you later boy   
  
I'll be back stage after the show   
  
I'll be at the studio   
  
Singing the song we wrote   
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy   
  
I said see you later boy   
  
I'll be back stage after the show   
  
I'll be at the studio   
  
Singing the song we wrote   
  
About a girl you used to know."Angel bowed and said "Thank you for listening!"Angel saw Harleys jeaster outfit and Angel said "Run!" They ran out of there only to bump into Joker and Angel turned around and they bumped into Harley.Angels right shirt sleave ws torn so that they could she her other tatatto.Angel had to think then she said "Harley Jewlrey." "Where?"Harley looked behind her and Angel said "That always works."Virgil grabed her wrist and said "Stop standing there and lets go."He pulled her and they ran outside and hopped into the van and Angel tried to start it but it would not move "Damn it they messed with the van so we could not get away."Angel banged her head on the steering wheel over and over again.Angel got a idea. "Virgil Matt stall them I think I can fix this thing." Matt and Virgil got out and Angel got out and went to the hood and lifted it and saw Sora I need a wrench."She handed her on and Angel was working fast and when she was doon she closed the hood and said "DONE GET IN!"They quickly got in and Angel started the van and stomped on the gas peddle and they went flying and Joker and Harley came after her and Virgil said "Why are they chasing you?"Angel looked at him and said "I'm not allowed to have anyone over at our house and they found out somehow."Angel had no clue what to do. "Virgil take the wheel."Angel grabed something and climbed out of the window and she was on the roof and she louded her gun and made it click.She aimed at a tire and shot she missed.The Joker leaned out the window and Shot Angel in the shoulder.Angel dropped her gun and screamed and Angel said as she leaned in the window "IVYS PLACE AND STEP ON IT!"Angel got in the back seat and held her bleeding shoulder.Angel got idea and said "Turn here."They turned and then Joker went the other way. "Thank god."Angel said "OK got back the way we came and the first light turn left."Virgil did so.After about three apartment bulidings Angel said "Stop here."Angel got out and they walked into the back yard.Virgil and Sora had to help Angel walk because she was becoming weak.Ivys bush started to roar loudly. "Shhhhhhh hey its me Angel Quinn."It stopped as it saw Angels neckleace and tatatto on her right arm.They walked inside and walked up the stairs and Angel saw the door and Angel said "Matt knock on it."Matt did so and Ivy answered and saw Angel looking at her with pale bule eyes "Angel honey what happened?"Angels eyes started to close but she said "Joker shot me."She fell into Ivys arms. "You guys go home I'll take care of her."Ivy said.They left and Ivy looked down at Angel and she passed out and Ivy thought *Joker how could you do this?*  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
